The present embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance system.
Known magnetic resonance systems have transmitting systems that feature a plurality of transmit channels or a plurality of transmit units for the purpose of generating or emitting high-frequency signals or high-frequency pulses. These high-frequency signals or high-frequency pulses may be emitted independently of one another. These high-frequency signals or high-frequency pulses may be emitted simultaneously but have different high-frequency pulse shapes, if the transmitting system has, for example, a high-frequency transmit array such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,439,742.
It is also known that trigger signals for magnetic resonance measurements may be provided by, for example, an EKG measurement or a respiratory measurement. In known examples, triggering occurs via a single-channel system. Accordingly, only one of the transmit units of the transmitting system is configured to receive an input of a trigger signal. The transmit unit then generates a single signal. The signal is split according to a number of further transmit channels or transmit units of the transmitting system, and a split partial signal is distributed to these further transmit units such that an identical input signal is present at all transmit units. This type of triggering is, however, disadvantageous because it is not possible to independently adjust a transmit signal at a transmit unit, relative to other transmit signals at other transmit units, based on an incoming trigger signal.